1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ironing board covers, and in particular, to covers having a pad underlying a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99.
Known ironing board covers employ a heat resistant fabric matching the shape of the ironing board. The sheet is sufficiently oversized to allow its margins to fold around and under the board. A draw string on the margin of the cover can be drawn to secure the cover to the board. In some embodiments, the cover has a foam pad underneath the sheet.
When a garment is being ironed it is desirable to have steam pass freely through the garment and the cover on the ironing board and into the underlying pad. This free passage promotes generous circulation of steam, which facilitates ironing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,603 a foam pad is adhesively secured to the underside of a fabric cover for an ironing board. The foam is glued essentially along the entire interface between the cover sheet and the pad. A disadvantage with this cover is the fact that a glue barrier exists between the pad and the top sheet, which impedes the circulation of steam.
Another disadvantage with this known ironing board cover is the fact that the joint between the top sheet and the foam pad must be set precisely so that wrinkles are not fixed in either the pad or the upper sheet. Also, the extensive adhesive layer makes the cover stiff. Consequently, if the product is folded for shipment, creases form that are not easily removed when the product is unfolded and installed on an ironing board.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved ironing board cover that lies wrinkle-free and does not have a barrier to prevent steam circulation through the garment and into the cover.